Cuarentena
by Hakaze
Summary: Se sentó en la arena, frustrada. Miró a su alrededor y tan solo observó una frondosa selva llena de peligros e…insectos. Joder, ¿cuántos días llevaba allí encerrada, junto a a Gokudera Hayato?


_¡Hola!_ Bienvenidos :'3 He aquí otra contribución a Katekyô Hitman Reborn!, para los fans de 5986 -por que sí, yo sé que los hay- y también los no tan-fans. De cualquier manera, es el 5986 más largo que hice y quizá parezca un poco soso por la situación, pero me gustó. Claro, es mi primera historia en _esta_ cuenta pero no en fanfiction.

_#1._

Dudas, quejas, críticas, al final C:

_Disclaimers: Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Cuarentena.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**5986 [GokuHaru]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

02.

Apretó con fuerza la caña de bambú entre sus manos delgadas y una punzada de dolor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La sangre emanó de un corte en la palma de su mano, y ella soltó automáticamente la caña, dejándola caer sobre la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies.

Ella buscó con la mirada una hoja para improvisar una venda y arrancó de un arbusto frondoso que la rodeaba una tira verde y áspera, se ató la palma y maldijo por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar dando zancadas fuertes, esquivando los charcos de lodo, restos de la lluvia del día anterior.

—Estamos perdidos, atrapados. — dijo al llegar. Su voz sonaba cansada, suave y poco chillona. — Solos, _desu._ — agregó.

—Lo sé, ¿creías que no lo sabía? Estúpida mujer. — carraspeó hastiado. Miura frunció el ceño ofendida y sintiendo sus ínfulas por el suelo.

— ¡Haru no es estúpida! — chilló, con su irritante tono abigarrado.

Gokudera no respondió y la analizó de pies a cabeza; instintivamente Haru escondió su mano herida detrás de la espalda.

—Tsk— Él se levanta del suelo y vuelve a mirarla, con expresión de hastío—, te lastimaste, idiota. — Se formó un silencio y Haru apretó los labios para no insultarlo. — Iré a buscar comida, haz algo productivo, si te da la cabeza. — Sus palabras enervantes y ofensivas la encolerizaron.

—Jódete. — Masculló cuando el pasó por su lado. Por su parte y desobedeciendo a Hayato, se mantuvo recostada sobre el suelo, mientras observaba el cielo y cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Nada podía salir peor, se dijo. El día anterior estuvo las veinticuatro horas del día inconsciente y, en cuanto se despierta... ¡Oh, sorpresa! Gokudera y ella se encontraban perdidos en quién sabe que lugar el mundo.

.

04.

Las dudas comenzaron a surtir tres días después de estar consciente. El sol brillaba fuertemente y ella, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio de aquella selva estilo tropical contempló el cielo turquesa.

— ¿Tsuna-san estará preocupado por nosotros? ¿Nos estará buscando? ¿Y los demás? Quizá tamb—

—Si, mujer, seguramente nos está buscando. — La interrumpió, toscamente irritado, mientras le sacaba filo a una caña de bambú, por que hace poco habían descubierto un pequeño río en el centro de aquél lugar y necesitaban averiguar si allí existían peces, ya que no podían seguir viviendo a base de frutos extraños que arrancaban de los arbustos.

—Quizá. Haru cree que sí. — Connotó ella, explayando su mirada a su alrededor.

— _¡Hahi! _¿Dónde habrán quedado los restos del avión?—preguntó luego de un silencio tortuoso, donde solo se escuchaba el afilar del bambú.

— ¿De donde crees que saqué el cuchillo?— Respondió con ironía, tosco y sin levantar la mirada hacia ella. Podría usar el cuchillo mismo para pescar, pero prefería tener otros de reserva antes de perder el original.

—Haru dice que te jodas, otra vez. — Fulminó, repitiendo el insulto que últimamente repetía en varias ocasiones hacia Gokudera.

Y se fue, en busca del avión, pues Hayato se negó a darle su ubicación.

.

06.

El olor a pescado asado le inundó las fosas nasales al volver, luego de vagar casi un día entero por la isla, hasta que después de un pequeño descanso se topó con el avión partido a la mitad. En ese letargo perdió de vista a Gokudera.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo había valido la pena y encontró una de sus maletas en las parte trasera del avión y ahora vestía una playera moderadamente limpia, con algunas quemaduras.

—Huele bien, _desu_. — La fogata se erguía en el centro de un prado oculto aun en medio de la selva. Allí se cocían un par de pescados y Gokudera fumaba sentado en el suelo. Hasta tiene cigarrillos, pensó Haru, sonriendo medianamente.

— ¿Te perdiste, Miura?— Ella negó con la cabeza, y se acercó, dejando la maleta que acarreaba a un lado y sentándose junto a él.

—Haru encontró el avión y...—

— ¿Trajiste algo útil?— Preguntó interrumpiéndola, arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo lejos.

—Ropa. La ropa de Haru.

—Estúpida.

Esa noche comieron juntos el pescado, con algo de chocolate que Haru extrajo del avión. Luego, durmieron sobre un colchón improvisado de hojas y pasto.

.

08.

El inmenso cielo oscuro se cernía sobre ellos y una ráfaga de viento sacudía las plantas. Haru se envolvió con una manta encontrada en el avión (el día anterior habían trazado el camino definitivo y más corto para llegar hasta él) y se sentó bajo un árbol, bajo el que usualmente dormía. Las estrellas se observaban con claridad y por primera vez observó con atención y mirada hechizada las constelaciones que desconocía calcadas en el cielo.

De pronto se preguntó en qué lugar se encontraban. Claramente en algún lugar recóndito del mundo, pero, ¿en qué continente, país o región estaban?

—Gokudera-san. — Llamó Haru, levantándose torpemente y afianzando su agarre a la manta caminó dando tropezones hasta llegar al lugar donde refulgían las llamas de la fogata. Él levantó la mirada y luego arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo acabado al fuego, observando cómo se desintegraba en cuestión de segundos.

—Haru tiene sueño. — Hayato no contestó y con la mirada pérdida en la infinita selva ignoró que Miura tomó lugar a su lado y se recostaba sobre el suelo, quedándose dormida allí mismo.

Extrañaba al décimo y sin querer admitirlo, a los demás.

.

10.

Observaron con estupefacción la gran pared de piedra en frente de ellos. Luego de darle vueltas a aquél lugar y descubrir que, básicamente, estaban en un pozo gigante rodeados de murallas naturales de más de diez metros.

Bien.

—Joder, debe tener más de diez metros. — Se quejó Gokudera, hastiado. Por su parte, Haru se mantuvo inmóvil, escueta a desviar la mirada del pedregón frente a ella. Parecía analizar cada roca con su mirar, sus ojos chocolates, acaramelados por la luz del sol de mañana los sacaba a relucir y Hayato seguía maldiciendo. Le recordaba vagamente a aquella vez en que se perdió, mientras ella perseguía a Tsuna.

—Tsuna-san vendrá a rescatarnos. — Siseó Haru, sonriendo con confianza y seguridad.

—Sí.

.

12.

—Hazlo bien. — Gruñó, colocando una caña de bambú verticalmente. En su cinto posaba aquel cuchillo o daga hecha a mano.

Haru hizo un mohín de ira.

—Haru hace lo mejor que puede, _desu._ — Murmuró, ofendida y también sosteniendo bambú.

Habían decidido que lo mejor sería construir un refugio, puesto que el cielo se había oscurecido notablemente a eso de las tres de la tarde. No era un buen augurio y seguramente llovería, como lo hizo el primer día.

Gokudera proveía las cañas de bambú ya cortadas y Haru intentaba formar con lo poco que sabía –en verdad, tan solo las apilaba contra una árbol- un refugio que al menos los protegiese de la lluvia.

— ¡Ah! Esto es tan molesto. — En un arrebato de irritación pateó uno de los palos –mientras Gokudera no estaba, claro- y desmoronó una tercera parte de lo construido. Gruñó furiosa. — Haru odia esto. Haru quiere irse. Quiere desaparecer de este lugar horrible. ¡Haru quiere que Tsuna-san la venga a buscar!

Gritó alto, tanto como para que Gokudera la escuchase del otro extremo del lugar.

.

14.

—Dos semanas...— murmuró ida, pero sonriendo bobaliconamente. Volviendo en si, mordió el pedazo de pescado y éste ardió en su boca, recién salido del fuego. Tragó en seco y buscó con su mano rápidamente el cuenco con agua dulce de aquél río encontrado.

_¡Boom!_

Una explosión se escuchó en los límites de ese lugar.

Haru dio un salto.

_¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

Otras dos más, seguidas.

_¡Boom!_

Y una última.

Asustada pero algo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Haru se sostuvo de un árbol para volver a incorporarse, luego de la sacudida que sufrió la tierra.

—M-mierda...

_Crack Crack._

El sonido de las pisadas de Gokudera y su maldición la alertaron. Pronto, observó resurgir entre los árboles a un chamuscado Hayato.

—Las rocas son fuertes, incluso resisten las explosiones. Décimo se sentiría avergonzado de mi insuficiencia.

—Lo supuse. — Murmuró ella. Con un ademán de cabeza le invitó a sentarse frente suyo y comer del pescado que ella mismo había cocinado.

.

16.

—Ugh. Haru se siente mal, _desu._ — dice y se acaricia la parte baja del vientre. Está sentada en una roca, frente al rastro de cenizas que dejó la fogata la noche anterior, el calor cae sobre sus hombros y el sudor hace que se le pegue el cabello al rostro.

Y, encima, le había llegado la regla.

Gokudera llega a ese lugar, mojado y con una expresión que espantaría a una manada de lobos si la tuviera enfrente. Haru aguanta la risa y lo observa magullado, inclusive, chamuscado por sus propias explosiones. Más que probable era que había estado intentando, de nuevo buscar una ruta de escape.

—Deberías volar, como Sasagawa-san. Ya sabes, con esas botas raras que tiene. — Dijo, mirándole con algo de pena. —Así habríamos salido de aquí más rápidamente.

— ¿Y quien dijo, si así fuera, que te llevaría conmigo, mujer estúpida?— Su vocabulario ofensivo es rápidamente recibido por Haru quien se levanta bruscamente de la roca y da unas zancadas hacia él, ofendida.

— ¿Y que le dirías a Tsuna-san cuando llegases, y se diese cuenta de que abandonaste a Haru, sola, en medio de un lugar desconocido?

_Touchè._

Haru sonrió vencedora.

—Chè. — Buscó un cigarrillo y encendió uno, fumando delante de ella, a sabiendas de que Haru odiaba aquello.

.

18.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando observó el cielo teñirse de gris rápidamente y su mirada, lejos de intentar despegarse del raso, contempló con temor el rayo que iluminó el cielo. Segundos después, resonó el relámpago.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota?— Gritó Gokudera, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras la tironeaba del antebrazo y la obligaba a soltar las moras que tenía en sus manos, mientras corrían hacia el refugio hecho hace varios días.

Haru tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló un profundo suspiro, agotada. Las gotas de lluvia habían logrado alcanzarle a humedecer parte del cabello, por lo tanto, buscó una tira de tela en sus bolsillos para recogerse el cabello en una cola mediana, algo desprolija.

Deslizó su mirada hacia Gokudera, que no muy lejos de ella estaba, observando el cielo con picardía perdida, concentrando sus ojos verdes allí, que reflejaban melancolía. Sin embargo, Haru no supo por qué, halló un brillo especial en los ojos de Hayato y luego recordó que, a fin de cuentas, muchas veces le habían llamado 'Tormenta'.

Ha de ser por ese motivo.

.

20.

—La lluvia cesó.

Dice Haru, moviendo a Gokudera del hombro para que se despertase. Habían pasado casi más de un día metidos allí, en ese refugio improvisado de bambú. Miura estaba mojada, por que horas antes había ido a buscar alimentos y algo de agua, para no morir por inanición y sin dar cuenta al torrente de lluvia y viento que la azotó.

—Hn. — Se espereza lentamente, mientras los ojos chocolates de la mujer analizan cada uno de sus movimientos inusualmente gatunos.

Haru sonríe, algo divertida.

— ¿Qué? — Su tono rudo hace aparición, al instante de que Haru lo mira con fijeza.

—Haru piensa que tienes ojos bellos, Gokudera-kun.

Y Hayato no sabe con exactitud por qué se ruboriza cuando la escucha. Y Miura sonríe, porque al fin y al cabo, logró hacerlo sonrojarse.

.

22.

— ¿Me enseñas a luchar?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No podrías.

Haru le fulmina con la mirada achocolatada, siguiéndole de cerca el paso mientras él recoge alimentos. Cuando Gokudera se detiene, ella igual lo hace.

— ¿Qué pasa, _desu_? —cuestiona, contrariada por la forma de actuar de Hayato.

— ¿Para qué quieres aprender a luchar?

— Para serle de ayuda a Tsuna-san, claro, cuando sea su esposa, ¡Haru será la esposa de Tsuna-san! — Exclama, como normalmente lo hace.

—No seas necia. Tsuna no se casará contigo. Además, no necesita de tu ayuda, como mano derecha, yo le protegeré, siempre. — Determina, con brillo en sus ojos, valiente.

Miura no soporta que sus lágrimas se asomen en sus ojos, no obstante, las retiene y tan solo lo mira roja de ira.

— ¡Tsuna-san no es solo tuyo! Además, ¿quién diablos está protegiendo a Tsuna-san ahora mismo, si estás aquí mismo? ¡Idiota!

Lo siguiente que Gokudera supo, fue que Haru le dio la espalda, dando zancadas fuertes en dirección a donde el avión se encontraba.

Joder, le había jodido, porque ella tenía razón.

.

24.

Era obvio, luego de la lluvia, venía el calor y la humedad en exceso.

Demasiado, pensó Haru, cuando se vio obligada a zambullirse en el río que había allí para dejar de sudar.

Sus pies tocaron el barro del fondo del río, hundió su rostro en el agua , esperando así disipar por el momento su calor y, por qué no, su mente. Había estado más de veinte días –si no llevaba mal la cuenta, claro-, junto con Gokudera, cautivos en aquella selva donde, aparentemente, solo habitaban ellos y algunas clases de liebres, pájaros e insectos, muchos insectos. En más de una ocasión, Haru habría despertado a mitad de la noche tan solo por el tacto de un mosquito sobre su piel.

Sopló el aire que le quedaba bajo al agua y salió de repente, ahorrándose una bocanada profunda de aire. Pronto, comenzó a salir del agua, nadando suavemente hacia la costa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó, tiempo luego, una vez que reemplazó su ropa mojada por una menos húmeda y volvió al 'campamento'. Gokudera la observaba distante, sentado bajo un árbol, afilando una caña de bambú, como antes.

Más sin embargo, Gokudera no contestó y se dedicó a seguir con su trabajo. Haru, confundida, arqueó una ceja y tiempo después se decidió por hacer algo más útil.

.

26.

— ¡Gokudera-san! Mira. —Haru, sonriendo flamantemente mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos brillosos, le mostró el pescado que sostenía en un hilo, colgado de una caña de bambú.— Haru atrapó un pescado, desu. — Ella no levantó la vista, hasta que él rió. — ¿Por qu—

Abrió la boca de sorpresa, de asombro quizá, de ver más de cinco peces de distintos tamaños sobre el suelo, mientras Hayato sonreía orgullosamente. Miura cerró la boca, avanzó, y colocó su pescado sobre el fuego. Su pescado, atrapado con honor.

Gokudera le imitó igualmente y dijo, luego de sentarse del otro lado de la fogata: —Soy mejor que tu.

—No es cierto. —Masculló la mujer, aunque ni siquiera ella misma se creía sus palabras.

Si bien la discusión no acabó allí, sino que prosiguieron con la misma charla hasta que los pescados estuvieron listos.

.

28.

— ¿Qué más encontraste en el avión?

Haru alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de Gokudera. Se encogió de hombros y subió su mirada al cielo, como si buscase en su mente una respuesta concreta o intentara recordar algo que hubiera sucedido hace tiempo. Echó un suspiro, antes de volverse hacia él.

—Nada que nos pueda resultar útil pues… al parecer tendremos que vivir a base de pescado a partir de ahora —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto. Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y puso sus manos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra. —Oh, si, encontré algunos libros —agregó emocionada y trotó hasta su maleta, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Volvió con un par de hojas encuadernadas bastante gruesos y algo húmedos, pero que sus letras eran entendibles.

Gokudera alzó una ceja y, sin ninguna expresión más que esa, pronunció un 'Tsk' lo bastante considerable como para que Haru cambiara su expresión y lo fulminase con la mirada.

—Es inútil, boba. _Eres_ inútil— agregó, cruzándose de piernas sobre el suelo y comenzando a jugar con sus dagas otra vez, que habían aumentado de número con el paso de los días.

Haru aspiró una bocana de aire que llenó por completo sus pulmones y exhaló, cambiando su expresión a una rebosante de ira.

—Muérete.

Y corrió lejos de allí.

.

30.

Otra vez había llovido y aún caían leves gotas del cielo homogéneo y gris cuando Haru abrió sus ojos. Lo hizo, principalmente, por que sentía su manta húmeda en los pies, por que de ser por el sueño que la abrigada, hubiera seguido sumida en sueño un buen par de horas más.

Se incorporó sobre la tierra aún seca y se frotó los ojos, semidormida. Movió su cuello hacia un lado, y a medio metro de ella, descansaba Gokudera plácidamente, teniendo el cabello mojado y las mejillas de un color rojo que parecían arder.

Levemente preocupada, teniendo pruebas de que esa mañana Gokudera había salido en busca de quién sabe qué cosa, posó con cuidado de no despertarlo su mano en la frente de él y se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de la piel caliente del hombre de cabello plateado, que ardía en temperatura febril.

Haru se incorporó un poco más hacia él y apoyó su frente contra la de Gokudera, comprobando la diferencia de temperaturas que había entre ellos. Se volvió hacia su mochila, buscando un paño el que pueda mojar para ayudar a bajar esa fiebre.

Al volver y arrodillarse a un lado de Hayato para colocarle el pañuelo remojado en agua fresca, Gokudera se hizo hacia un lado, dejando su rostro totalmente al descubierto.

—Hmm —pronunció suavemente al sentir la suave sensación deliciosa del frío hacer contacto con su piel. Haru sonríe suavemente y al girar su mirada hacia afuera, comprobando que aún llovía con fuerza, deciió gastar su día en cuidar de la salud de Gokudera.

Después de todo, había sobrevivido más que nada gracias a él, y sentía que se lo debía.

.

32.

Haru comenzaba, inevitablemente, a sentirse preocupada por Hayato. No despertaba de su inconsciencia hace casi dos días y tan solo, ella sabía que aún estaba con ella por sus roces de delirios y su respiración acompasada –que adquiría un ritmo violento cuando las alucinaciones lo envolvían.

Volvía de recoger moras no venenosas –dote que había aprendido a reconocer gracias a Bianchi- cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Gokudera observando todo a su alrededor, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y rascándose la nuca incómodamente.

— ¿Qué miras?

Haru sonrió y se acercó a él, con el cesto de hojas improvisado lleno de moras. Se las acercó y Hayato las miró curioso, antes de lanzarse algunas a la boca, hambriento.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Mejor que ayer, sí. ¿Cuántos días pasaron?

—Creo que dos —dijo— Haru estaba preocupada por ti.

—Estúpida, era sólo un resfriado —recalcó pasándose una mano por el cabello, incómodo.

Haru bajó la vista y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sentada a un lado de él, oyendo cómo caía, aún, la lluvia.

Gokudera la miró y suspiró, frotándose los ojos con sus manos y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, antes de volver a mirarla.

—De cualquier manera, gracias —masculló entre dientes. La castaña alzó sus ojos achocolatados y sonrió, uniendo sus palmas.

— _¡Hahi! _Qué bien. Haru creía que Gokudera-san estaría furioso con ella, desde aquella vez. Sabes, lo siento, la muerte no se le desea a nadie…

Gokudera asintió con la cabeza, pensando.

—También, siento eso. Creo que…no debí llamarte inútil…estúpida. —Dijo. Haru asintió lentamente con la cabeza, consciente de que la persona que se disculpaba frente a ella era Gokudera Hayato, a pesar de hacerlo con un usual insulto al final.

Miura le sonrió y, por alguna razón, se hizo una linda imagen de ella en la mente del hombre de cabello plateado.

.

34.

La lluvia había cesado por completo y el cielo mostraba nubes blancas y esponjosas como el algodón de azúcar.

Haru salió del refugio improvisado y alzó los brazos, mientras se espereza con lenta y gustosamente. Esa mañana no había despertado junto a Hayato y, supuso, que se habría ido por allí, a investigar una forma de escapar de la isla.

_Tsuna-san_, como ella esperaba, aún no los había encontrado y comenzaba a frustrarse de él. Creía que era perfecto pero, en las últimas semanas, Gokudera había demostrado –a su propia forma de ser- que era más aplicado que Tsunayoshi.

Y ahora, diablos, no entendía por qué pensaba ese tipo de cosas. Todo surgió cuando él se disculpó con ella y Haru lo miró con dulzura.

Joder.

—Ey, tú —la llamó una voz conocida desde los arbustos. Haru observó a Gokudera vestir pantalones cortos, debajo de la rodilla y una camisa sin mangas, con el cabello sujetado. Entonces, allí, comenzó a notar que comenzaba el calor, otra vez. —Sígueme.

Haru asintió y calzándose sus sandalias que había recuperado, siguió por el denso follaje a Hayato.

El sonido de una pequeña cascada la ilusionó y, en conclusión, se encontró con el agua cristalina descender desde lo alto de una colina, contrastando con la imaginación de una pequeña.

—Oh dios, ¿cómo es que Haru no vio esto antes?

Se acercó al borde y las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el agua fresca. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Gokudera se había quitado la camisa y se lanzaba al lago frente a ella, sin deje de timidez. Un sonrojo cursó sus mejillas y, luego, sonrió.

.

36.

De alguna manera, comenzaba a hartarse de la lluvia. Es decir, joder, ese lugar era inconstante en el clima y, cuando el día de ayer había hecho un precioso sol, ahora un torrente de lluvia caía desde el cielo.

—Odio este lugar —dijo, abrazándose las rodillas. Justo llegaba Gokudera, totalmente empapado, cuando se puso de pie e intentó acercarse, tropezando con una piedra. Cayó sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Eh, mujer, levant—

Y casi como llevada por un impulso, le besó. Fue cuestión de un roce para que Haru se separara y apartara un poco, observando el rostro sorprendido de Hayato, que tenía als cejas altas y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Haru lo siente, no pudo evitarl—

—Cállate.

Le ordenó y volvió a besarla.

.

38.

La noche anterior no había dormido casi anda y había permanecido casi en vela por que Gokudera no aparecía hace más de medio día, sin tener el valor de ir más allá de las cascadas en su búsqueda. Realmente estaba preocupada por él y se sentía cada vez peor cuando pensaba en lo que podría haberle sucedido.

Si lo hubieran secuestrado los aliens o, peor, se hubiera caído en un pozo.

De pronto, como si hubiera salido de la nada, las hélices de un helicóptero volaron las copas de varios árboles con un sonoro ruido, mientras se acercaban a la tierra y Haru pudo divisar a Tsunayoshi sonriéndole desde allí.

Se sintió eufórica, pero al siguiente segundo, le invadió el pánico de que Hayato no estuviera allí. Sin embargo, cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, corrió hacia él y abrazo con fuerza a Tsunayoshi, restándole importancia al hecho de haber estado casi cuarenta días perdida en algo parecido a un amazonas. No reaccionó al hecho de que Gokudera los miraba desde adentro del helicóptero, con la vista fija y seria en la escena.

Haru se separó de Tsuna con lágrimas en sus ojos y, al hacerlo, reparó en la presencia de Hayato dentro del helicóptero. Se acercó a él con las manos juntas y le sonrió, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Creí que te habías perdido, ¡idiota! —calmó y luego, lo abrazó con desesperación.

.

40.

Se miraron entre sí, y asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, —dijo Tsuna, llevándose una de sus manos al mentón, pensante— ustedes dos están saliendo —repitió, mirándolos a ambos. Kyoko sonrió a su lado y se sintió feliz por la pareja.

—Se podría decir que sí —dijo Haru, relajando sus hombros y sintiéndose descansada por haber dormido una plácida noche sobre el mullido colchón de su antigua cama, aunque extrañaba el colchón improvisado de hojas y césped. Miró de reojo a Gokudera, que se acercaba a Tsunayoshi, se arrodillaba ante él y le tomaba la mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Aún así, siempre le deberé mi devoción a usted, Décimo —dijo y le besó los nudillos.

—E-Eh…Gokudera-kun….

Haru lo interrumpió y lo tiró del cuello de la camisa, regañándolo.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Estás molestando a Tsuna-san! —reprochó. Gokudera se levantó del suelo hastiado y se posicionó frente a ella.

—Estúpida, la única que molestas aquí eres tú —replicó.

La castaña frunció el ceño e infló su pecho de coraje.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí, ¡y espero que no interfieras en mi trabajo, mujer estúpida!

Haru abrió la boca para hablar, pero en cambio, golpeó a Gokudera en el pecho fuertemente, desafiante.

Kyoko y Tsuna intercambiaron miradas y rieron por lo bajo, mientras se escurrían de la habitación en la que la reciente pareja discutía.

Caminaban por el pasillo adyacente a la habitación cuando escucharon un último grito.

— ¡Y de todas formas, te amo!

**End.**


End file.
